


I'll Be Fine

by faenova



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Gen, arago dies., but he gets better!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faenova/pseuds/faenova
Summary: Sometimes Arago doesn't heal right away. Sometimes his body has to reboot before he can bounce back.It's just bad timing that Rio is there to see it happen.





	

The gun fires. Rio screams, but Arago doesn’t make a sound as he stumbles backwards into her arms. _Don’t_ , he thinks absently, _you’ll burn_. But the words won’t leave his lips. The mugger seems just as surprised as Arago that he hit his mark—that he shot at all—and runs off. Arago hardly even registers that he’s on the ground until he’s looking up at Rio’s face. Her hands are pressed to his chest and he wheezes in pain as she put weight on it. It hurts—why does it still hurt? Shouldn’t brionac have healed it by now?

“Stay with me!” he finally hears her shout. “You—you’ll be okay, you’re gonna be fine.” One hand stays on his chest and the other moves to her phone. He tries to ask her what she’s doing, but he feels too sluggish to move anything, even his lips. Like everything is slowing down.

“R…Rio,” he finally manages to whisper. He hauls his arm up to move his hand towards her. It seems like way too much effort to fight gravity now.

Her fingers are pressing buttons at a rapid pace, but her hands are slick with blood (his blood) and she shakes, causing her to fumble the numbers. “I’m calling for help. Help will come. You’ll be f—” she stops as his hand comes up to rest on hers.

“Iss… okay,” he slurs. He’ll be okay, because brionac is going to kick in soon. And then everything will be fine. He tries to explain it to her, but “I’m... f-fine,” is all he manages to get out before he’s cut off by a wet cough. Rio sobs, and he struggles to take in the next breath through the blood gurgling in his throat. He has to reassure her, he’s going to be fine.

But he can’t take in another breath, so he can’t tell her that.

 

~

 

He wakes up, probably not all that much later since Rio is still curled up over him and crying. She hasn’t called anyone yet by the lack of an ambulance, or so he hopes, but that’s second priority at the moment because he still can’t _breathe_. He yanks himself out of Rio’s grip and rolls over to cough up the blood that had flooded his lungs and throat, gasping for fresh air and trying not to gag at the taste of iron still in his mouth. Well, that was new. But then, he’d never been shot in the heart before. It isn’t exactly something he wants to try again. He looks up to see Rio staring at him in shock. “S—sorry,” he gasps. “I have… I was just… _I can explain_ ,” he finally settles on.

He expects it when she practically throws herself at him, but it isn’t a hug of relief like he thought. Rather, she only gets close so she can rip at the hole in his shirt and shriek, “Don’t move, you’re still—! You were just—!” and she suddenly stops short. He’s still bloodied, a complete mess, but even with all the blood it’s obvious that there’s no wound there. “It’s... gone.”

He grabs her hands before she can accidentally touch his skin instead of his clothes. “I know. That’s what I’m going to explain. You... didn’t call anyone, did you?”

Rio still looks dazed, and maybe a little bit ready to faint. Arago feels about the same if he’s being honest. “Uh. No.”

“Good. Great. That’s good.” He looks around the alley. It’s the shadier part of town, that’s for sure. He regrets suggesting the shortcut now, of course, but hindsight is 20/20, right? Maybe if he’s lucky and he zips up his jacket, no one will notice the blood. Or at the very least not question it. He’s had to stumble home in similar or worse conditions with little to no staring. “My flat’s not too far from here… how about we go there and get cleaned up. I’ll explain everything, I promise.”

“You’d better,” she snaps. “I just watched you die.”

He flinches at her words. “Yeah. You did. Sorry, again.” He stands up, and helps her to her feet as well. “Come on.”

Thankfully, no one pays them any mind on the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in about 10? 20? minutes on a whim in skype because i had an intense urge for someone watching arago "dying" and coming back to life. this ain't gonna be continued, it's already several months old. but i stumbled on it and still liked it, so enjoy!


End file.
